


Patater Cuddling

by Redporkpadthai (Emomanga1)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emomanga1/pseuds/Redporkpadthai
Summary: A quiet morning spent cuddling on the couch.





	Patater Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152360212@N04/35724221885/in/dateposted-public/)

Where's Kit? Perhaps she is out of frame ;-)


End file.
